


Celebration

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 好朋友的男朋友（姊妹篇）
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> ⛔真人rps

“我们在18号桌，里边一点，靠窗，嗯，看到了吗？”

小宫悠马和他男友通着电话时，玲於正饿着肚子等得百无聊赖，他仰卧在沙发靠垫上，睨着眼睛打游戏。“总算到了吗？”玲於没气力地问到。

“他说已经上电梯了。”悠马摇摇手机。

“真是好等。”他冷冷吐槽。其实玲於并没心思要在圣诞节前夜这天来打扰好朋友的约会，只是悠马说一起吃个饭介绍认识而已。听他说新男友是上个月认识的，迅速发展成了情侣关系。

肚子空得整个人都焉了，才又过去两分钟，玲於刚要不耐烦地嚎一声，以他面对餐厅门口的视角内，就出现了正往这个方向走来的、风尘仆仆的一个男人。

“这里！”悠马转过头挥手招呼，染着扎眼发色的男人跑了两步。

玲於保持着那高傲姿势，看着面前两人说话前先接了个吻。男人笑着道抱歉，说回东京的飞机晚了点，出租在路上又堵车。

室内明亮温暖，而室外的风雪将他的蓝灰色头发吹得略乱，男人将注意力扭转过来，朝向玲於。他主动伸出手，以一种成熟得体姿态：

“初次见面，我叫橘Kenchi。”

玲於回握住他的手，就叫来了服务员急着点菜。

晚餐全程，他的脸色不见得好，也不能称不好，大抵是一种认生的自我淡漠。玲於看着Kenchi替悠马切好牛排再端回去的自然举动，暗暗嘁了一声，刀刃在铁板上一滑，发出刺耳声音。

后来话题不知怎地引到了玲於身上，悠马开着玩笑对Kenchi说：“玲於跳舞真的超棒，不过我可不能让你看到啊，要是把Kenchi你给迷住了你喜欢上玲於可怎么办？”

“喂你少乱说了。”玲於被话里内容惹得一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他习惯性地舔右嘴角，看向Kenchi时，唇上仍沾着香草味冰淇淋，男人笑而无言。

第二天他与悠马再见面时，悠马埋怨着Kenchi一天到晚都忙得没时间联络。

“不过那家伙真的没问题吗？”玲於不在意地摘下耳机，“他比你大很多吧。”

悠马露出个暧昧笑容来。“大十来岁有什么的，你不了解Kenchi不知道，他可真是容易让人陷进去，”他又像想起什么，“话说啊，我昨天问Kenchi对你的印象，他说你很可爱，可恶诶，他都没夸过我可爱。”

玲於差点把自己给绊倒。

“可爱”对他而言是个倍感负担的形容词，倒也不是不喜欢被说可爱，他只是很难找到被夸后合适的反应。

况且，他昨晚摆出那种恶劣态度，实在不知道究竟是哪里可爱。

好久没醉到这种程度，凌晨散了场，玲於本稀里糊涂地想着酒吧离家并不远，可他走到半路，就实在不舒服起来。他倚着路灯蹲下去，在街头蜷做一团。

有稀稀落落的行人路过，玲於把脸埋在膝盖里，反胃极了，又吐不出来。他冻僵了，脑子还糊涂，感受十分糟糕。

他想剩下的路程是无论如何也走不回去了，皱紧着眉头。这时一阵脚步声经过了他，而后又折返回来。有人在他面前蹲下。

“是佐野…佐野玲於吗？”似曾在哪里听过的声音，玲於困难地抬起头，那男人笑了，“你染黑了头发，我差点没认出来，喝醉了吗？”

他盯了好一会儿来人，面露疑惑。

一月八日的深夜里，男人的青发凌乱垂落，可他目色仍柔软温和。玲於记起来了，是说他可爱的那个-

“我是橘Kenchi，还记得吗？”他朝玲於伸手，“需不需要我扶你站起来？”

玲於头疼得厉害，但警惕得跟只兔子一般，他猜疑地看着Kenchi，从理智来讲不愿意服软受助，尽管男人耐心无比，还添上一句“我没有恶意”。

不过最终他还是屈服地接受了Kenchi的帮助，好像不存在更好的选择。男人有力的双臂将他整只提了起来，玲於又觉胃里翻腾，五官皱在一起。

“还能走吗？我帮你叫个车？”Kenchi询问到，“不过你现在这样，坐车应该很难受。”

玲於抬眸看向他，勉勉强强地张嘴道：“家…离这不远。”

橘色灯光下，那人闻言，好似想也不想，就背对他蹲下去。“我背你吧，回家。”

除了指路外，玲於一言不发地趴在Kenchi背上。事情发展有些不可思议，玲於闻到男人脖间擦了香水，苦涩味下略酸的玫瑰轻淡，温郁木质香干净沉缓，一丝危险也无。

那香味很好闻，玲於闷闷地嗅着。

他不仅让Kenchi进了门，男人还给他冲了微甜的蜂蜜水。Kenchi做这些事，一点没问他蹲在街上的原故。

“朋友们给我庆祝生日来着…”玲於小声道。

“这样啊，”Kenchi穿好鞋，长外套搭在手臂上，他握上大门门把，转头告诉他，“那么，生日快乐。”

租房出了点问题，玲於拖了个行李箱去悠马家借住段时间时，发现Kenchi也在那里。

“你们同居啊？我不会打扰到你们吧？”玲於不是第一回来借住，他口头问着，已经大大咧咧摔上沙发。

“Kenchi也只是有时候过来住几天。”悠马回答着，“客房你自己收拾收拾吧。”他笑着递给玲於游戏手柄。

他不怎么认床，晚上睡得还算安稳，只是略早的时候醒了，想去接杯水喝。门外似乎并不安静，玲於揉着眼睛向客厅走去，越近，可疑的声音越是清晰。

玲於的脚步一顿，立即清醒了。这好像是最倒霉的事，亲眼目睹到一场清晨的性爱现场。

他们就在毗邻客厅的餐桌上做爱，玲於的好友衣衫凌乱不整，而那男人西装革履，明显现在发生的一切是他出门上班之前的插曲。悠马背对着他坐在桌沿，而Kenchi面对玲於。

他好像应该视若无睹地泯灭自己的存在感，退回房间里去。玲於却不知道怎么想的，或许是头一回撞到这种事，大脑当机空白，呆呆地愣在原地未动。

Kenchi很快发觉了他。

男人反手摁在悠马肩膀，一边顶弄着，投来疑问的眼神：好像在问玲於为什么会杵在这里。

玲於直视回去，但看不出有其他意义。

Kenchi没得到回答，不知道他是大着胆子还是傻了脑子，可事情似乎变得有趣起来。他吻在悠马颈侧，看着玲於勾起嘴角。随即他单手扯下了领带，绑在了悠马眼前。男人将玲於的好友翻了个面，使他趴在桌上，面朝客厅，紧接着沉腰后入。

毫无预兆的、不打招呼的一阵又猛又快的肉体撞击，从悠马那一秒也停不下来的呻吟也能听出来，男人有多用力。

“你叫得太大声了。”Kenchi低声，将悠马的右腿折上了桌面，呈一个M字的半边。

玲於的好友喘得连吞咽都来不及，无以招架地攥紧桌沿，在身后攻势下一个字都说不出来。Kenchi持续发着狠，一刻不容缓，大开大合的动作带动了底下的餐桌，桌脚在地面上打滑，响动极大。

“明-明明是你…”悠马好不容易说清话。

“你会吵到佐野君的。”Kenchi轻声笑，凑在悠马耳边，视线却锁在玲於之上，“舒服吗？”他语气暧昧得不知道在问谁。

Kenchi当着自己的面在性爱里念他的名字，玲於咬着唇退了一步，捏着拳头不知所想，脑内浮现出那晚一句“我背你吧”，几近温柔如云。

可他现在危险极了。

悠马像是舒爽得要晕过去，面上欢愉毫不掩饰，他看不见玲於就在几米外。

“回答我。”Kenchi不满地命令到，目光如炬，似乎要将玲於灼伤。

“…舒-舒服得要死掉了…我要…我要高潮了，Kenchi…吻我…”悠马带着哭腔恳求，男人俯身去同他接吻，再抬眼去时，玲於所在的位置已没了人影，Kenchi低笑。

周五晚回去时，玲於发现玄关只有一双鞋，客厅没人，转到厨房时，就看见Kenchi叼了支没点的烟在笨拙地切菜。

“回来了？”男人抬眼看看他，说得有些含糊不清，“悠马要晚点才回，你洗完澡就能吃晚饭了。”

“…哦。”玲於随口应了，这相当于他们两个要独处几小时，他转身就进到浴室把自己藏起来。

这还是Kenchi出了几天差回来后玲於第一回看到他。淋浴喷洒着，他心不在焉，面对Kenchi时十分不自在。匆忙清洗完，玲於胡思乱想着去够浴巾，脚却急着一踩滑，摔了个结实。

“你没事吧？”不出一分钟，门外就传来询问声。

这是更倒霉的事，玲於撑撑身体，发觉脚扭了，站起来更怕再次打滑。他“嘶——”着吸冷气，想开口回没事，Kenchi却抢先一步道：“抱歉，我进来了。”

Kenchi把浴袍搭他身上，打横抱玲於起来的时候不厚道地笑了出声。玲於在床边坐稳了，拉拢浴袍系紧腰带，觉得像被嘲笑了，负气地抿平嘴。

“你怎么总在我面前出问题？”Kenchi欲拉过玲於的腿，玲於想躲却没躲开。

这话玲於没答，Kenchi松松握着他脚踝，掌心贴在他脚跟为他揉弄着。“有话跟我说？”男人蹲在之前，头也不抬。

玲於欲言又止，到底年轻，不知如何措辞更妥帖。

“你是想跟我说，关于悠马劈腿的事吧。”Kenchi轻易拆穿他原原本本想说的内容。

周三下午回来时，玲於凑巧撞到不认识的男人正要离开，悠马看见他，眨眨眼睛“嘘”了一声，要他别告诉Kenchi。可这事窝在玲於心里，怎么处理都不太踏实。

右脚的痛楚缓缓地消散，玲於只好盯着男人发旋。“可是…你怎么会知道？”他不解。

“你忘了，我是干律师这一行的，”Kenchi好笑地回，“他在做些什么事，我还是知道的。”他手上动作很细致认真。

“可是…你为什么不生气？”玲於追问，这次Kenchi抬起头看入他眼睛，容易地寻到了好奇神色。他暂时未答，玲於就睁大双眸，以示疑惑。

“佐野，你可真纯情，”男人弯了眼睛，“纯情到可爱。”

又来了，又是可爱。这并不是正面回答，而且和答案差了十万八千里。

玲於打算忽视Kenchi话里之意。“那你会和悠马分手吗？”打破砂锅问到底的架势，不得到个准确答案就不回头。

“也许吧。”Kenchi仍按揉着，再垂下头去，扬起的笑略微薄凉。

“不明白你们。”玲於实诚道，歪歪脑袋，动了动脚趾。

“你不需要明白，小朋友，”男人调笑，“你只需要离我远一点。”他抛出句更难理解的话来。

“我要是不呢？”玲於本能地顶嘴，他从来不是言听计从的小孩。Kenchi扫扫他的脸，一瞬眼神复杂，又极快恢复了正常，他站起身，回了玲於一句：

“穿好衣服，出来吃饭。”

Kenchi才下了法庭，悠马一通电话就将他召到了酒吧。连衣服也没换，他那一身西装行头走在夜店里，引人注目极了。准备已久的官司才到二审日，他本来没想出来玩乐。

但他的男友明天要去别的城市一周，没拗过今天要见一见的要求。

白日里唇枪舌战了许久，他有些倦了，留在卡座里饮了些酒，揉着眉心。悠马去了舞池，Kenchi身旁没人，他困乏地扫视着眼前混乱，视线一角捕住了正在烦恼中的佐野玲於。

强烈的音乐鼓点里，玲於面对一男人，态度极不耐烦，他似乎是很想抽身的模样，可对方好像纠缠不休，还上了手去碰玲於，被年轻人皱眉甩开。

Kenchi松了松领带，挑起单侧眉尾，再向右看看，他的小男友对别人笑得正甜。接着他闭上眼睛，屏蔽了视觉。眯了十来分钟，男人觉得这密闭空间里的氧气都不足起来，他睁开眼，起身去。

他准备出去透透气，路过玲於的时候他还没解决完问题。

回来的几步路理所应当又经过了他，这次Kenchi被一声“喂”叫住。转过头去，与玲於四目相对，Kenchi眼露疑问。

“你怎么才来？我等你好久了。”刚还有些赌气的年轻人立马面带微笑地迎上来，顺手挽住Kenchi胳膊。玲於仰头看上来，朝他使了个眼色，再看向胡搅蛮缠的那人，理直气壮道：

“我刚刚就说了，我有男朋友，你说没看见就不信，现在你看见了，旁边这人就我男人。”

事实上玲於挽上来那时，Kenchi就已经猜透了他的心思，他原先没打算管这闲事。但他低头看着玲於那做作得简直冷漠的灿烂笑容，差点没笑出声。

因此男人极力憋着笑，冲那人点了点头，“嗯”了两声，肯定到：“对，我是他男人。”

“我可从来没在玲於身边看见过你。”那人果然不轻信。

Kenchi游刃有余地笑着，摆出成熟有为的年长者架势。“感情如果非要摆给别人看，那才可笑。”他说着，低头靠近玲於，极轻地嘬了嘬因为撒谎而绯红的耳垂，继续暧昧道，“我是玲於最喜欢的人了，是不是？”

玲於点点头。Kenchi满意地占了次口头便宜。

这事被眼尖的一好友看到，转身就拿来在朋友圈里玩笑。悠马隔着玲於两三个座位，笑却不语着，玲於听见Kenchi笑着问他是不是吃醋了，决定今晚跟朋友们续个摊，索性睡酒店去明天再回。

第二天晚上玲於回去时，家里没有人在，他窝在客房打了几小时游戏，又睡了会儿，时针指向凌晨一点钟，他起了床，想去冰箱找点吃的。

拿着面包和牛奶，拖沓着步子，从厨房进客厅时，玲於才发现了阳台上的Kenchi。

他不自觉地也走了过去，因为冷而三下五除二往嘴里塞入了红豆面包，灌下几口热牛奶，接着转头问Kenchi：“你怎么总含着烟又不点燃？”

“想戒又戒不掉，”男人答，“就含着不点。”

“那你给我一支。”玲於索要，Kenchi就从烟盒里抽了支递给他，玲於接了，咬在齿间，“打火机。”他又要求。

“我都说要戒烟了，当然不能有打火机在身上。”Kenchi一本正经道，见玲於一翻白眼，又笑了出来，“骗你的。”他从另一个口袋里掏出打火机，用手掌护着，在玲於面前打出洋红色火焰。

玲於用手指捏着香烟，往焰根凑上去，说着戒烟的男人也倾身向前，衔着烟去点。火苗跃在他们之间，Kenchi抬眼凝向他，视线不明。

点烟过程持续了十几秒，玲於怔了半分钟，Kenchi侧过头的角度暧昧，更像临近接吻之前。

他猛一吸气，烟雾直达肺里，玲於拿开嘴里香烟咳嗽起来。好不容易缓平些，他喘着气看向旁边动作熟练的男人。

“你不是戒烟吗？”他眼泪都咳了出来。

“你要在我面前抽，我肯定忍不住，还不如不戒了。”Kenchi笑着，转而拆穿他，“你其实不会抽烟吧，大学生。”

玲於瘪嘴不说话，他默了一会儿，再开口时，冷风已经将烟燃了半截。“你为什么还继续和悠马在一起？”他又问。

“我每次都以为这次和上次不一样，”Kenchi吸着烟随意道，“可是每次都一样。大概我不值得从一而终的感情关系吧。”

“…后天我就搬回去了，”玲於想了想，说了这样一句，“不对，是明天。”现在是凌晨，因此他纠正。

Kenchi打开门就闻到了料理的香味，脱鞋时玲於从厨房探出个脑袋来，他拿着汤勺告诉到Kenchi：“洗洗手就可以吃饭了。”

于是Kenchi穿着西装就盘腿坐下了，手肘撑在茶几上，等玲於端饭菜来时打开了电视机。“我还不知道你会做饭呢。”玲於来摆桌时Kenchi斜着眼对他说。

“你不知道的事多了去了。”玲於答。

“什么啊，”Kenchi眼见着这一桌上越发丰盛的菜色，环着胸靠在沙发上，“搞得跟散伙饭似的，吃完就分道扬镳了？”

“什么啊，一顿普通晚饭而已，我展示展示料理天赋不行啊？”玲於席地坐下，眼露嗔怪，“开动吧，废话真多。”玲於挑了几筷子菜，对自己的手艺赞扬地点点头。

他抬眸看向Kenchi，还想问问他口味合不合适，结果发现那人动也没动，目光如炬地紧盯着自己，像是在自己脸上搜寻些隐藏之物。“你不吃吗？”玲於呆呆地问。

电视里主播抑扬顿挫地播报着新闻信息，玲於咽下口里饭菜，看见Kenchi眉头微动，随即他便被猛地推倒，男人欺身压上来，封住了他的双唇。

端在手中的饭碗合向了身体一侧的地毯，木筷也摔了出去，玲於的双手被同时摁在两侧。

Kenchi吻着他，呼吸热切，吞咽声明显。

玲於不知道这举动代表的意思，不清楚自己不作拒绝这一行为所标志的含义。他躺在地毯，唇齿皆是松开，Kenchi没有伸舌进来，身体挡住了灯光，落下一片阴影。

“不是初吻吧？”Kenchi吻向他的左耳，贴合着脖线向下。

玲於摇了摇头，男人停在他颈窝，轻轻喘气，答了一句“幸好”。Kenchi在他裸露肌肤上闻到了很熟悉的味道，苦橘、玫瑰、雪松，正是他常穿的那支香水。

他无声息地勾起唇角，问道：“我记得我有告诉过你，离我远一点，可你没做到。”

“我没有听你话的理由。”玲於垂眸，看清了Kenchi双眼中着迷。

“这样很不好，佐野玲於，”男人替他别开额前黑发，亲了亲他左目泪痣，“你吸引了我不说，我还喜欢上你了。”

玲於看着他，眼神动摇，他仰起下巴，追到了Kenchi的唇，一阵交缠互绕。“我觉得你和我都不清楚自己现在在做什么。”玲於轻吻过男人唇角，竖齿咬了咬他下颚。

“我清楚得很，我在给我男友的好朋友一个机会，和我出轨，至于你清楚不清楚…”话中内容听起来不可理喻，好像蔷薇花长着柔软的枝刺，却并不让人受伤。

“你不会已经这样做过很多次了吧？”玲於笑了笑，“看起来就没少交过男朋友，然后去接近他们的好朋友。”

“真不好意思，让你失望了，虽然我活了这么多年，但这是第一次。”Kenchi实话实说。

“所以你和我是在背德。”玲於总结。

这是他二十四年来做过的最叛逆的事，玲於强装镇定。感情似乎就是如此难以解说诠释，一旦频率相称，付诸行动，就解不开内心受到的牵引。

“嗯，没错，”他应，“我能不能提个议。”

——“你在发抖，可是我现在就想上你，我想和你做爱，玲於。”

在涩谷街头跳完舞，玲於整理完背包，和同伴们一一打过招呼，塞上耳机往最近的一处地下停车场走去。出过一身汗，又逆着冷风而行，玲於打了好几个哆嗦，拢紧了外套。

他嘀咕着车牌号寻那辆黑色奔驰，靠近时要找的车就鸣了鸣笛。

玲於把背包甩往后座，刚关上车门坐稳，说来接他的男人就箍住他的腰身和头吻上来。耳边还是重摇滚的嘈杂鼓声，Kenchi炽烈的气息已经近在咫尺。

Kenchi揉弄着他腰间，挠得玲於有些想笑。耳机被摘下来，入耳的第一份声音是唇舌交织的水融声、过分相近的喘息，男人的呼吸比他急促得多。

他的手被拽向Kenchi胯间，半勃的性器硬度已是不容忽视，玲於咽了咽口水。

“悠马果然说得没错，如果我看了你跳舞一定会被迷住。”男人沉声道，带着刻意的隐蔽性，“你挑衅别人的样子又火辣，又可爱…”Kenchi想起刚才所见，唇上回味一笑，手上一按，座位连带着玲於忽地往下躺倒。

外套已经脱去，内侧的衣物单薄，Kenchi探入衣底，低头亲上玲於小腹，边往上吻边撩开他的衣服。

干净利落的、 他每个摆动身体、腰部和臀的动作，都类似不自知的挑逗和勾引。

Kenchi把他的乳头含入嘴里，反复品尝过。

“一想到你在那么多人眼里跳舞，我就好醋。”Kenchi念念不休，“要是他们脑子里也在意淫和我一样的事，岂不是很糟糕。”

玲於舔了舔唇，说到：“才没有人会想那种事。”

“那可不一定，”那左手解开玲於裤头的纽扣和拉链，探入之间，“我就一直在想那种事，用什么姿势我都想好了…”

“这是在车上！”玲於欲止住他挑拨的手。

“那有什么关系，”Kenchi笑，“我想在每一个地方拥有你。”

狭窄的空间里躁动着封闭的情热，许多动作施展不开来，难以纾解的低吟喘息充斥其间。冬日的尾声，呵着白雾下着雪的时节，车里逼出满身汗水，蒸腾着混合的香水味。玲於趴在座位上，抑制着叫声咬在Kenchi手臂。

这几天他们没停过做爱，只靠唾液助力的艰涩的交合也契合起来。一时间肉体碰撞里，谁也不说话，车身在外界看来也震动不止。

被捉住了敏感点，玲於深深埋下去，全身肌肉收紧，使出微弱的全力去控制呻吟。Kenchi爱怜着吻他弓起的、左肩胛骨上的那颗痣，突然发声问他：

“我再用力的话，你会哭吗？”

玲於带着哭腔颤抖道：“才不会。”

男人朝越发收缩的穴道里挤进性器，手里摸到玲於下体前液渗出。“真可惜，”仿佛他真的遗憾不已，“你斗舞时那么神气，我都已经在脑子里想象你泪眼汪汪的模样了。”

“变态…”他恶意的意淫让玲於骂到，Kenchi恼人地笑起来，笑纳了那两字“夸奖”。

玲於给Kenchi拿吹风过去时，乳头都还在隐隐发疼。天知道那混蛋在车上咬得有多起劲，玲於暗暗骂了几句。

Kenchi湿着头发，正坐在自己家沙发前的地毯上读着什么，玲於开始还没看清，等走近一留神，发现是他随意甩在茶几底下的几本色情写真。翻开的页码上尽是些只穿着内裤的漂亮姐姐，对镜头做着自然不留痕迹的挑逗姿势。

“哈…毛头小子。”男人噙着不怀好意的笑评论到，看着玲於慌张从他手中扯走那几本杂志，扔进了垃圾桶里。

“是朋友到我家的时候买来看完没带走的-我忘记收拾了！”他解释，Kenchi的表情却令他更生气了，“喂你别一副心领意会的神情！”

可Kenchi还是满脸“我懂”的样子。

玲於的耳朵都红了，他拉下脸，把吹风递过去，可Kenchi却不伸手接过。“要玲於帮我吹。”他心安理得道。

“你以为你是小孩吗？”玲於驳回去。

“我今天七岁。”男人笑眯眯的。

最后玲於还是替Kenchi吹起了头发，他坐在沙发上，故意胡乱吹着男人的头发。Kenchi却不甚在意一般，安心地倚在他面前，像只大猫。

窗外天地漆黑并连，各色夜灯持亮着、闪烁着，黯淡无星的空中又飘起了雪，看不见的是被都市吞没的人群。

“…你什么时候会和悠马分手？”玲於打破了沉默的氛围。

Kenchi仰头看上来。“等我后天从福冈回来，我会当面跟他说。抱歉，我让你没有安全感了吗？”

摇了摇头，玲於不言，吹风机哄哄作响的声音盖过他的不安。

“你总是在问这个问题，”Kenchi覆住玲於握着吹风的那只手，“我是不是可以当做，你从第一次开始问的时候，就已经喜欢上我了？”他笑着问。

气氛很是沉静。“我说，我这个人心很软的，就算你觉得刺激过了没意思了去找别人，但只要安慰安慰我，我完全可以不计较呢…”Kenchi仍笑着，说些难过的话，“我知道你是那种很不容易说出喜欢的人。”

玲於关上了吹风机，从后拥住Kenchi的脖颈，下巴抵在他的头顶上。

“我不是只想和你玩玩，你知道的，”玲於喃喃，舔舔唇，又立刻换成了威胁语气，“倒是你，要是让我知道了你劈腿，我会把你的命根子都切下来。”

“喂，你一定要在这种温情气氛下说这种话吗？”Kenchi哭笑不得。

“没错，丑话可要说在前头，”玲於振振有词，罢了又连上声叹息，软了回去，“…你一天不分手，我怕你转身就会回到悠马身边。我喜欢你，所以很不安。”

Kenchi心下明白，他转过身去面向玲於，跪直身体吻了吻他鼻尖，说过一句“你放心”，又再坐回去，将头枕在玲於腿上，亲昵地依偎着他。

“明天悠马就回来了吧，你们约了什么时候见面啊？”玲於重新打开吹风机，Kenchi又问到。

“晚上七点。”玲於答。

他本来还不明白Kenchi突然询问见面时间的由头，直到第二天和悠马见了面，7:28分时，那人一条信息发到了玲於手机上：

“昨晚在车上你深喉时干呕的样子好性感。”

越往里吞脸就越红，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的，像只小仓鼠在偷吃。

玲於差点把手机给扔火锅里。

“怎么了吗？”悠马问他，玲於摆摆手说没什么。但说坦荡不心虚却是假的。

“死变态。”他回复，“下次我会咬断。”

周二下午有个不得不去的大课，那老头子每节必挨个点名，玲於刚答完到，就在预备偷偷摸摸溜走的事。正是那时，Kenchi的电话打过来，玲於插上耳机接通，极小声地“喂”了一声。

“别挂断。”男人几个字道来。

约在了离法庭不远的咖啡店里，悠马刚在对面坐下，就开口问他：“你下午不是有官司要打？难得在工作间隙约我出来。”

“所以我就长话短说了，”Kenchi轻言轻语着，“今天我们就到此为止吧，悠马。这种话我想还是当面说最好，这段时间虽然不长，也算是麻烦你了。”

悠马喝了口饮料，有些好笑。“连说个分手都这么礼貌，”好似早在他预料之中，“我没猜错，你果然喜欢上玲於了吧，我好像从一开始把玲於介绍给你，这种预感就特别强烈。”

“是我先接近他的。”他坦然自若。

“所以你也承认出轨咯？”悠马挑眉。

“我承认，”Kenchi面不改色，“不过我们彼此彼此，你去横滨这一周，也是去见别的人了吧。”话就点到即止。

“和律师谈恋爱是不是就这一点不好？做什么都会被猜到，”悠马笑到，“比起交往过的其他人，我还是很喜欢你的，Kenchi。不过玲於也是我很好的朋友，不过幸好，我马上就要出国去了，少个两三年不会回来，我也就不用亲眼看你们俩恩恩爱爱了。”

对话不长不短，点明了重点就结束。Kenchi叫来服务员结账，最后对悠马笑道：“但等你两三年之后回来，你还是会看到。”

像个宣言，又像句誓约。

玲於听进了心里。

“玲於…”Kenchi低低唤了一声，去叼他的后颈肉。

“嗯？”玲於背对着他，困得有些迷糊地应了一句，腰上的手臂收紧了些，他听见Kenchi问他：

“你今天有什么安排啊？”

“就…上课写论文打游戏啊。”平常得不能更平常的安排，“问这个做什么？”玲於瞥了瞥闹钟，是该起床的时间了。

“没什么…我今天应该要加班到很晚。”

Kenchi先玲於一步离开床去了浴室，玲於抓抓睡乱的黑发，凭空笑了笑。二月十四日，能有什么安排。

——“果然人有时候就是想吃甜食呢。”

他想起昨天Kenchi莫名其妙发来的信息，话里暗示玲於明明白白。这周先前玲於不仅买过奶酪蛋糕去给学妹们举办的活动应援，还亲手做过奶油可乐饼，装了满满一大盒去跟同学分享。

可玲於一个字都没回Kenchi，就让他酸着。之前自己买甜食回家的时候，凑他嘴边他还讲“我不爱吃甜食”。感情别人嘴里的才好吃。

这么大个人，真幼稚，玲於想。

Kenchi出门后，玲於去学校遛完一圈，下午买了食材就去了空有烤箱又不用的Kenchi家，在厨房里打开Youtube找教学视频。普普通通随处可见的东西，花了他好久才勉强做了个成型品。

人们都在家里享受暖气被窝的时间点，玲於冻得哆哆嗦嗦地打车去了事务所。前台只剩下值班的人，玲於在这边也算混了脸熟，打过招呼就上了二十层。

下了电梯，蹑手蹑脚地朝特定的方向走去，办公区域的灯熄灭一片，只剩独个办公室还亮堂着。

“打扰了…”玲於念念着推开玻璃门，里面正揪着眉看资料的人抬头瞟见他，愣了一愣，“Zzang！您的甜食外带到了！”

玲於举起双手的袋子，绽开笑容喊到。

“你怎么来了？”Kenchi问到。

“啧，反应真差，”玲於走过去，自个开始拿出袋里东西，“你暗示得那么明显，以为我听不懂啊？”

“喏，今天要有的巧克力，”还是黑猫模样，“还有奶酪蛋糕，都是我自己做的，凑合凑合吧。”把资料文件都拿开，这些全推到Kenchi面前去。

Kenchi倏然笑了，揽过玲於腰身，以坐着的姿势抱住他。“谢——谢。”已经是很大的惊喜。

玲於眸底闪过狡黠。“还没完呢。”他说，跨上男人双腿，对准便径直吻上去。他格外主动地将手插入Kenchi发丝，咽下上一秒的亲吻，下一秒吻得更深。

黏腻的缠绵的舌吻过后，不用尝巧克力，漫长的余味也甘甜不已，玲於双手搂着Kenchi脖颈，如同咬耳朵说悄悄话一般道：

“你既然说想吃甜食，就一口也不许剩。包括我，也要全部一起吃掉。”

安静里压抑的禁密，只有两个人单独的情人节Celebration。


End file.
